The present invention relates to a tubing pipe sizing tool.
In plumbing, sizing tubes is an important job for the plumber to do frequently and conventionally.
The above cannot be more true when the work environment is narrow or crowded places. In such a limited space, the plumber cannot use two hands or bulky tools. Therefore, it would be very grateful if the plumber can do his or her works with a single hand or an inventive tool that enables the user to use a single hand to do the job done.
Accordingly, a need for a tubing pipe sizing tool has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.